Love that wasn't meant to be
by Mermain123
Summary: If only I never snapped at her if only I realized it sooner then maybe I could have her.  a depresing story written for my birthday. Kukaya


**Me: Hi everyone of my fans guess what today is**

**Ikuto: the day you finally die and leave everyone on fanfiction alone? –smirks-**

**Me: why are you here anyway this story has nothing to do with you.**

**Ikuto: It's because I'm awsome. Plus Amu loves me.**

**Me: okay 1. Amu loves Tadase and 2. It's my BIRTHDAY! You're looking at a fifteen year old now **

**Ikuto: Greeeeat another year of torture.**

**Me: I'm getting sick of your attitude mister that's it I'm releasing the dogs**

**Ikuto: WAIT! DON'T DO IT!**

**Me: too late –presses button-**

**Dogs: Bark Bark!**

**Me:- watches them chase Ikuto while eating popcorn-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kukai's pov

How couldI beso stupid**. **Just because I had to follow Utau around thinking _she has to be the one no one else. She's just too amazing for words._I pushed everyone especially _her _away.Then came the fateful day I confesed "I love you Utau" She looked at me with a mixure of puzzled and disgust.

"You never felt that way for me i'll admit you pehaps you had a crush but that was it besides I won't say who but I know you love another" she said bluntly. After that I went to the park and started to cry. Yaya came up and said

"awww poor Kukai. Utau turned poor Kukai down. Yaya will help comfort Kukai. Because Yaya knows how Kukai feels when someone doesn't love you." she said childishly. Then for some Unknown reason I started to feel angry at Yaya I looked at her with that anger and a bit of disgust and said

"what would a big _crybaby _like _you _understand how I'm feeling. Leave me alone you big baby" I don't know why I said that but now I deeply regret and every time I remember that face I break down all over again. She looked heartbroken and said "you'd be surprised." After that she ran away she avoided me for a couple years untill the day she anounced to everyone she was dating Kairi. It made me so mad why did she choose that big geek, what qualities does he have that I don't. It was right then I realized that I was in love with her. Cry baby Yaya I wanted to tell her but she just looked so happy with him. I didn't want to ruin that because she always so pained and sad after **That Day**. I couldn't say it and mess their Relationship up. After that we started to hang out again I had decided to tell her my feelings once she broke up with him but it was taking so damn long! Then the worse day of my life came.

It's been a couple of years and they are still going out then the news came "Hi minna guess what Kairi proposed to me the wedding is next month. Everyone was happy and congratulating her everyone except **Me**. I decided no matter what happens it's time to tell her how I feel. The next day I called her out. "Hi Kukai what did you need?" I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"Yaya I've come to Realize I'm in love with you I have been for at least 4 years though I'm certain it's been longer" I said.

She just looked at me with a pained expression "I'm sorry Kukai but I **Youst to** love Youuntil the day you picked on my weakness of being a baby. Do you know how it felt watching you follow Utau like a puppy cancelling all the plans we made you even forgot my birthday just because she had a photo shoot. But I still loved you and then when she rejected you I felt sorry for you because I knew how it felt. I tried to comfort you but You just got angry and called me a big crybayby who couldn't understand the way you felt. That truly hurt me and then Kairi came and comforted me because he knew what the matter was as time went on I began to fall in love with him and when he proposed I felt so happy. But then you came back and tried to hurt me again well it won't work I love Kairi." She explained things so clearly and lokked at it hard from her point of view I guess I really did hurt her. "I'm sorry Yaya for everything I'll stay away now."

Years past by I've always felt brocken after that day and after that me and Yaya never talked again I went to the Wedding and the way ahe looked so happy with Kairi broke my heart. but like I promised I stayed away. I'm an old man now who's got no one to love the doctors say that I have 3 months to go I'm happy that my life was finally ending. No more loneliness for me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: well that's the story.**

**Ikuto: If it's your birthday why such a depressig story?**

**Me: well I don't write that may sad fics and my best friend's mother died a few days ago. Any way tell me if you want another chapter in Yaya's Pov.**


End file.
